The End and The Begining
by Eleets1125
Summary: The Collection of the Deathly Hallows along with Harry's acceptance of Death did far more than simply give him power over the Elder Wand. Watch Harry finally put an end to the one who had tried to escape him. Death!Harry One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that title of Creator goes to the astounding J. K. Rowling.**

Prologue:

Harry stepped into the clearing that housed the Death Eaters of Voldemort's armies quietly, without fanfare. "You were right" he called to the Dark Lord who looked up from his contemplation fingers still intertwined like he was in prayer. "Ah, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived… Come to die." With nothing more than a twitch of his fingers the jet of bright green light impacted the boy and he collapsed with nothing more than a whisper as he fell into darkness.

And then there was _light_…

Harry awoke like coming out of a long sleep. At first there was nothing, there was no weight, there was no movement, there was no light… there was nothing. Then there was light, all encompassing pure white with no distinction for form, there was just the white. The heat came next he could feel it everywhere fire greater than the hottest burning star it was everywhere and everything and nothing burned.

And Harry became _aware_.

In the fires of creation itself Harry Potter became aware for the first time because even as the universe was born, so too was Death.

-]:[-

He remembered his life. Remembered in perfect clarity the people who he had loved, the people he had sacrificed his life for. Of course, he knew they would not exist for a very long time to come but he knew that they would come and he would see them once again before they died and he was to carry them on.

It had been a long time since he had become aware. In that time the universe had cooled from the raging inferno of the fires of creation. It had cooled and eventually became much like the universe that he had once lived in with stars and planets and the infinite majesty and wonder of the universe. Of course his job had begun far before the first biological life had ever been formed on the cooling surfaces of what would eventually become planets and moons and here he was again indulging himself in one of his favorite past times. Death sat motionless on the black stone chair, more of a throne really, and stared at the star in rapture. Situated on a small asteroid in orbit around the star the eternal entity grew excited, the star would explode in supernova any moment now…

And then there was_ light_.

Harry stood fluidly letting out a small groan in acknowledgement of just how long he had sat in that chair, several hundreds of thousands of years had passed since he had last moved. It had been worth it however to watch as the star had been born, had burned, and had eventually died. Watching the infinite glory of the universe and its perpetual cycle of life and death always brought great peace to the immortal. It didn't matter if it was the smallest of insects or the vastness of the giant starts it was always the same. There could never be Death without there being Life, the eternal balance.

Once more releasing his hold on the physical form Harry Potter faded away once more returning to the backdrop of reality always aware of everything that was dying and everything that was beginning life in the universe.

-]:[-

Harry acknowledged to himself that _Reality_ was rather large. There were what seemed like an infinite number of branches the wound around the Great Expanse of the universe but he was always there sometimes entire branches of reality would never know his true presences as the species evolved but they all felt his presence as their lives came to an end as their reality's always eventually withered and died in his eyes everyone who was born would eventually feel his presence. There were those that lived longer than others, the Celestials were particularly long lived but eventually they all fell to him to escort them across the great divide of life and death. For the most part, Harry's existence was unbothered by the civilizations that would grow strong and brilliant with life moving into the infinite expanses of existence. He enjoyed watching as the peoples under his domain struggled to make life worth living, they were so very interesting trying to eke out value of the little time they were given before they entered his realm.

-]:[-

It had been a long time since Harry had seen something that he had recognized as from Earth, his once home. It had only been a little while ago that the star that would eventually become his first star had begun to burn and the mass of rock that would eventually become Earth had just begun to cool when he saw the civilizations that would affect Earth in some way come to be. He remembered the civilizations of the Asgardian, Grecian, and Egyptian pantheons as they were being formed on their own planets and he visited them from time to time. This was the first time Death had ever walked among the civilizations under his domain and his presence would forever mark those worlds and the civilizations that would eventually come into contact with them. He walked amongst them and taught them what he had seen of the universe and its infinite majesty and they learned everything they could and grew strong in that knowledge given them by a being they could not comprehend.

-]:[-

Harry turned his gaze from one of the greatest civilizations that had come into the universe as they finally succumbed to time and fell as all the others had done before them. It had been interesting to watch as they rose in power it was truly a brilliant set of peoples that had moved to the stars before they had overextended themselves and were even now becoming weaker and passing on through his realm.

Death had had his concentration broken by a twinge in his existence that could only signify one thing. His original form had come into existence and there was little time to prepare for his coming death. So he began to gather himself bringing form to the formless and he extended his reach towards his once homeland. _Time_ had little meaning to the eternal entity so by the time he reached the final stages to physical form seventeen years had passed by the Earths reckoning as his form passed between the sun and the planet below the sky to the humans on the surface appeared to go black if only for a moment before Harry stretched his new body, assessing. Pleased for the moment Harry began to walk slowly from the outskirts of Hogsmead towards the flaming castle in the distance.

As he walked through the small village there were none who witnessed his presence because only those who were going to great Death could gaze upon this form. But if they had seen him there would be no doubt that there souls would have reached out in desperation to touch the man before them. Dressed in robes of the purest black the shadows almost seemed to flick around him as if trying to hide him from sight as he moved. The face he had taken was also entirely inhuman with his flesh barely covering his bright white skull which could just be seen through the nearly translucent skin. It was the eyes however that would have caused terror in even the hearts of the most brave. They were solid black an endless depth of shadow only offset by the tiny pinpricks of green embers that were the same shade as the spell which gave his gift to all it touched.

Harry made his way unconcerned towards the once great castle that now was half in ruin after the devastation both sides of the Blood War had caused. As he approached the entryway Death watched as the _abomination_ taunted his enemies with what was the corpse of Harry Potter. Ignoring the man that was soon to die Harry moved to the body that he used to inhabit and studied it once from an outside perspective. Even on the face of one who was not even into his second decade his former body had the signs of a harsh life always fighting for life that never been all that happy. Well now he was content, he had become so much more than the boy he had once been could ever even dream of and he was now going to finally put an end to the struggle that he had once fought so very hard for. Touching the forehead of the boy before him Harry allowed himself to reenter the body that had once been his own.

Blinking his eyes Death became aware through the limitations of the human body once more and stood fluidly in front of the two masses of people who stared at him in utter incredulity. Looking first at the people whom he had been displayed to Harry was slightly amused to see the terror that was in their eyes. Glancing down at his body wondering briefly what had scared them so he saw the body of Harry James Potter had become even more emaciated and was exuding the darkness that always surrounded him. That and he supposed his eyes were quite startling as well. Flicking his mind in annoyance his body rippled and his form became more human once again although he knew his eyes would still be glowing with his killing gaze.

Turing toward the _abomination,_ Death was amused to feel his curse wash over him as Voldemort caught sight of his eyes and the rest of his form. A startled gasp from the people in the courtyard was the only response to the curse as Voldemort's gaze widened in astonishment at the lack of reaction. "Oh come now" his voice seemed to crack reality as it came out of a human throat bringing voice into existence that could not exist in a normal human. Deep in the bones of all that heard his voice a terror reached into their souls and told them they were witness to one of the aspects of reality. "You seem to be under the impression that you can kill _me_, what do you know of DEATH, little _abomination_?" Voldemort stuttered in sheer unadulterated terror as Death allowed him to glimpse a fraction of his _True_ form. "Now… KNEEL" Harry's voice cracked around him and a vast unseen force seemed to force everyone near him to be immediately crushed to their knees in compliance. "What are you!?" begged Voldemort on his knees before the being. Harry smiled down at the little soul before him and bent towards the mans ear and whispered, "I am Death, the end of all things". Raising his hand towards Voldemort Death grasped the fragments of soul that he had released in his previous existence and brought them forth from purgatory so that the soul of the _abomination_ would suffer death in the truest form. Standing before the man whose eyes had gone white with desperate terror, who had tried to escape him, Harry gave his final verdict. "You thought to flee from _me_. You thought to give my gift to those whose time had not yet come. You have overstepped your bounds and for this you will DIE! Your soul will be broken and dispersed into the Universe into non-existence never to reach the other side of Death… So BEGONE… DISPEARSE… BE NO MORE." And in one terrified scream Voldemort's soul shattered into non-existence utterly destroyed.

Harry turned once more to the assembled people on their knees, "That was a long time coming". Before settling into a seat and collapsing once more, appearing dead. Death stood over his now empty shell and moved on from Earth, there was another civilization that had grabbed his attention and he could not wait to see what they would become.

A/N: This is my first posted piece of fanfiction but I have been a loyal reader for several years now and felt the urge put my toe in the water, as it were. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you have to say.

Eleets


End file.
